


You Look Better (With Shorts On)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embarrassed Alec, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Hawkeye - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Magnus being Magnus, The Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days later when Alec watched The Avengers for the first time and exclaimed, "You ass! He does wear pants!" Magnus hid his snickers in a bowl of popcorn and offered a cheeky "and it's a damn shame too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Better (With Shorts On)

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of Hawkeye's in booty shorts on tumblr and after I saw something from baneme that was similar I could no longer resist the urge. ._.

Amid flashing lights and what was presumedly spooky music _(but which sounded like something dying)_ Magnus was greeted by a rather angry, bow-wielding Shadowhunter at the bar.  
"Don't move," Alec demanded, sliding into the chair next to Magnus. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide--almost frightened.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" The Warlock frowned, running a hand through the other male's hair.  
"This," Alec hissed, stabbing a finger down towards his legs. His bare legs. "This costume is the problem." The Shadowhunter shoved a hand through his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. "Everyone's been staring at me--and touching, in same cases--and let me tell you"--he was practically panting from exertion, trembling with a mixture of barely contained embarrassed-anger--"I do not want any of it. At all. It's bad enough that I put it on in the first place, let alone _wore_ it for this and you-- you just-- Stop _laughing_!"  
Magnus couldn't help but grin at the almost whining tone, Alec's gaze petulant and his mouth pouting. "You're too adorable for your own good, darling. You can take it off, if you really must," he wrapped an arm around his Shadowhunter, understanding and calm. "But I must say that you _do_ look rather ravishing. Hawkeye is hot in himself but you, my dear, you bring it to the next level."  
Alec flushed at that, ducking his head. He seemed torn between curling into Magnus and attempting to melt away into the wall. "I'm still not convinced that this isn't some sort of joke."  
The Warlock huffed. "Really, Alexander, your lack of faith is astounding! Do you really think I'd talk you into a costume that doesn't exist just to admire your body?"  
The answer came without pause; deadly honest. "Yes."  
Magnus raised an eyebrow, peering down at Alec's bare legs and almost mourning the fact that he couldn't see his ass in those booty shorts from this position before giving a wild grin. "Fair enough."

* * *

Two days later when Alec watched The Avengers for the first time and exclaimed, "You ass! He _does_ wear pants!" Magnus hid his snickers in a bowl of popcorn and offered a cheeky "and it's a damn shame too." The pillow to the face was worth it; a hundred percent.


End file.
